


Let Me Be Miserable in Peace

by Marimimi14



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Baekhyun woke up feeling sick. He asks Chanyeol to take notes for him in class and he thought it would end there. He was so wrong.





	Let Me Be Miserable in Peace

Baekhyun woke up with the worst headache in the universe. At least, according to him. He felt so bad he was tempted to stay home and sleep it away. The only problem with that otherwise flawless plan was his morning lecture. He couldn’t afford to miss it. The professor never gave them his notes, so he had to be in class to take his own.  
He was about to get out of bed, already groaning at the idea, when he had a brilliant idea. He grabbed his phone and texted someone. Baekhyun just realized that his friend Chanyeol also took that class.

  
Baek: Yeol… I don’t feel that great. Could you take notes for me? You’d be the best.  
Yeol: Of course. Are you ok though? Do you need something?  
Baekhyun smiled at his friend’s answer. He was so cute, always worrying about others.  
Baek: I’ll be ok. I have a headache and a sore throat. I’ll survive but I really need the notes.

  
Chanyeol assured him that he would share his with him. On that note, Baekhyun threw his phone on the other side of his bed and closed his eyes. Sleep was calling his name.  
When he woke up later that evening, it was already dark outside. He was a little disoriented and felt worse than this morning. He didn’t even understand why he was awake, clearly, he didn't finish sleeping the sickness away. That was at the moment that he heard it. There was noises coming from his kitchen.  
Before he could get up, if he was able to, a tall silhouette appeared at the entrance of his room. The person approached the bed and light up the bedside table.

  
“You’re awake. Good, I made soup and brought you a glass of water.” The silhouette said.

  
Baekhyun groaned at the sudden light but he recognized the voice of his friend. Great, at least it was not a murderer.

  
“How did you…” Baekhyun coughed in the middle of his sentence, keeping him from finishing it.

  
“Here drink this.” Chanyeol gave him the glass of water. “Your door wasn’t locked by the way.”

  
Baekhyun sat with difficulties in his bed and drank his water slowly. He cursed in his head. He forgot to lock the door again. It was a miracle he hadn’t been robbed yet.

  
“Ok, but what are you doing here?” He asked once finished. His voice was raspier than usual.

  
“You said you were sick. I wanted to make sure you were ok.” Chanyeol explained with a worried smile.

  
“I’m not a baby. I can take care of myself Yeol.” Baekhyun whined with a small voice.

  
“No, you can’t. I found you in a state of near dehydration and you’re covered in sweat.” Chanyeol brought his hand to Baekhyun’s forehead. “On top of that, you’re burning up. Baek, you need a bath.” He said. His tone was commanding. Chanyeol would not take no for an answer.

  
“I’m not sure I’m strong enough to get up,” Baekhyun said, closing his eyes. He knew he lost the argument already.

  
“You’re lucky I’m here. I’ll help you.”

  
Chanyeol was out of the room before Baekhyun was able to ask him what he meant. He could hear his friend in the bathroom. Probably preparing the bath. Baekhyun sighed. Why couldn’t Chanyeol let him be miserable in peace? His eyes fell on the soup still on the bedside table. Because he was a good friend. He always took care of Baekhyun whenever the oldest needed it. Baekhyun sighed again and took the bowl. He ate all of it. Partly because he was hungry and partly because he knew Chanyeol would force him to eat it all. Chanyeol came back in the room a little bit after he was finished.

  
“The bath is ready. Don’t worry, I’ll take you to it.” Chanyeol announced with a puppy smile.

  
The taller man picked his friend in his arms and made his way to the bathroom. He could feel Baekhyun shivering against his chest. The bathroom was warm and humid. Baekhyun almost felt better just by being in the room.

  
Chanyeol helped him stay up while Baekhyun took off his clothes. In a normal situation, Baekhyun would have felt shy. He was naked in front of a cute guy. It didn’t matter that it was his friend. But for now, he didn’t care. He focused on entering the hot water and stop feeling so cold.

  
Once he was sat comfortably in his bath, Baekhyun closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Chanyeol was sitting on the floor next to the bath.

  
“You can go if you want. I’ll be alright.” Baekhyun said in a whisper.

  
“As if. I know you Byun Baekhyun. You’ll most likely fall asleep in the bath and end up drowning” Chanyeol replied with an amused smile.

  
Baekhyun smiled too. Chanyeol was right. The perks of having a friend who knew you so well.

  
“Ok, you can stay then,” Baekhyun said after a moment of silence. He was a little relieved that Chanyeol stayed with him. No matter what he said earlier, he was glad someone was taking care of him. No, not someone, he was glad Chanyeol was taking care of him.

  
Baekhyun stayed in the bath until the water turned cold and Chanyeol had to take him out. Chanyeol dried Baekhyun gently and helped him put a clean pajama on. Even if he chose the warmest pajama Baekhyun owned, the smaller man was still shivering. Chanyeol helped him back to his bed and lied next to him, wrapping his arms against his shoulders.

  
“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asked, confused.

  
“You’re still freezing. I’ll help you get warmer.” Chanyeol explained with a smile.

  
“Don’t stay in bed with me! You’ll only catch my cold!” Baekhyun protested, trying to get out of Chanyeol’s hold.

  
“Stop squirming, I’m staying and that’s final. Now, chose a movie for us to watch until you fall asleep.” Chanyeol said, his voice warm and comforting.

  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes and gave up. He picked up his laptop and prompted it on Chanyeol’s lap. They ended up watching _Clueless_. It was their go-to movie when they didn’t know what to watch.

  
Baekhyun ended up relaxing, his head against Chanyeol’s chest. It was the first time during the day that he felt a bit better. Chanyeol was relieved when Baekhyun finally stopped shivering. Baekhyun’s eyelids were getting heavier by the minute.

  
“Chanyeol, I just want to thank you for everything you do for me,” Baekhyun said, his voice sleepy.

  
“It’s nothing Baek. I know you’d do the same for me.” Chanyeol smiled down at his friend who was trying to fight the sleep. The movie was almost over and Baekhyun really wanted to see the ending. Even if he saw it a million times.

  
“No, really. Thank you. I know I was an ass when you first arrive, but I need you to know that I love you.” Baekhyun said before closing his eyes.

  
Chanyeol ruffled his hair with affection. “I love you too.”

  
It was the last thing Baekhyun heard before drifting to sleep. He wanted to wake up. He wanted to tell Chanyeol that he didn’t understand his words. Baekhyun really loved his tall best friend. He loved him more than a friend actually.

**Author's Note:**

> A new drabble about my favorite ship in the entire world!!


End file.
